hetalia_2p_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mexico
2p! Mexico, most commonly known as Mexico, Exmico, or just Xexxo. His mundane name was commonly believed by the fandom to be Donald Huanold Recyclable Bottled. However, in mid to late 2011, Himaruya confirmed his name to be 'Esteban Enrique Núñez García Ramírez Vasquez Rodriguez Hernandez Cortés Martínez Roberto Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Martyr Patricio Clito Ruíz y Picasso Teresa Elí Arroyo López'. However many nations just call him Testes for short. APPEARANCE 2p! Mexico, although only in the comics drawn as a menacing inverted colored speech bubble, has been described as being brunette with blonde highlights, slightly short, and continuously smiling. He has triheterodetochromia, a genetic condition which causes him to have three eyes of three different colors. His eyes are blue, white, and brown. His white eye is a symbol of his nation's desire for peace, and is commonly interpreted to be a blind eye. Himaruya has not confirmed or denied the sightlessness of 2p! Mexico's white eye, and many fans agree this ambiguity further explains the metaphor itself. 2p! Mexico wears only clothes from Old Navy, and is often described by the other 2p! nations as looking "kerfuffled." PERSONALITY 2p! Mexico is generally a very buoyant man, despite his intimidating depiction in the comics. His tonality might be menacing, but his penchant for speaking in rhyming phrases dissipates some of the intensity of his presence. He speaks often about how lucky he is to be alive, and is seen to be commonly encouraging the fellow nations to follow their dreams. Often, 2p! Mexico is the driving force behind 2p! America's gatecrashing of vegan rallies. He also loves grassroots campaigns, although mistaking them for several years for being events at which to obtain plant fibers for political election. In 1998 he started his own grassroots campaign to elect a forest as the governing body of a small neighborhood in his country, but it ultimately failed. It was the first and only political movement to receive consistent unanimous disapproval from all media outlets nationwide. BACKSTORY 2p! Mexico sprung from a crinkled Aquafina water bottle unexpectedly during a slight drizzle on the night of the Summer Equinox. He was only a head and feet for the first one hundred years of his life, and was kept in a fishbowl on 2p! Spain's vessel until he grew the rest of his limbs and torso. When he was able, he escaped his home and swam over 9,000 kilometers until he reached what is now known as Tecolutla, Mexico. He learned about the world through Playboy magazines that washed up on the beach, while building an entire city out of scraps of wood and overdue fines slips. TRIVIA - 2p! Mexico's favorite song is "Es Miércoles, Mis Tíos" by Dennibro. - He is a talcumholic, sadly addicted to drinking and eating talcum powder. He was filmed for an episode of "My Strange Addiction" but it never aired due to copyright issues. -He developed a third leg in the year 1877 due to excessive hiking. It has since been removed.